Floor 2700
"Sand. Sand as far as the eye can see. Covering my mouth from the dusty winds, I move towards the distant exit. I'm surrounded by large stone pyramids rising from the dunes around me, all centered around a lush, verdant oasis. In this middle of the oasis is a large spiral staircase, leading up in to the heavens. Or is it hell?" Floor 2700, the floor after Floor 2699 and before 2701, is a large desert containing the ruins of an ancient civilization that once thrived long ago. The desertscape is dotted with large stone pyramids that are centered around a large oasis where the exit is. Floor 2700 is a hotspot for inventor anons due to the OOPARTS that appear out in deserts. It is not uncommon for anons traveling to the top to encounter fellow anons searching for OOPARTS during their journey. Physical Characteristics Floor 2700 (The Floor where the second digit ate 9) houses an expansive desert with a large oasis at its center. At the center of the floor lies an oasis surrounded by 6 pyramids. It is currently unknown what purpose these pyramids serve, but we do know that the pyramids were built by the ancient civilization that once lived here. The oasis has clean drinking water and many edible fruits hanging from trees around it, but leave enough food for anons coming through in the future because it regrows quite slowly. At the center of the oasis lies the exit to the next floor in the form of a large, granite spiral staircase, created by the ancient civilization that one lived here. Any anon who wishes to climb the stair must answer the riddle of the Sphinx that drops out of the sky each time. "What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three in the evening?" '' ''The only known answers that have worked are "man" and "a horny woman." The desert is mostly barren, but anons have reported finding items that should only be found in floors much higher above. These mystery objects have been named "Out-of-place Artifacts" or OOPARTs for short. It is widely thought that much of the futuristic technology utilized by the Militia, SS and other organizations was reverse engineered from technology found here. History Not much is known about the Floor's history aside from the fact that the ancient civilization that once lived here created the stone pyramids around the oasis and the spiral staircase in its center. The pyramids and staircase are both covered in picture-like engravings that some anons theorize to be a pictogram-based language. What is more mysterious is how exactly the ancient civilization vanished. The only clues we have are that the soil composition of the floor suggests that it was once underwater and that a high tech locking mechanism can be found at the bottom of the oasis. Occasionally low pitched rumbling sounds can be heard echoing from water seems to be a large chamber underneath the floor